The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile computing devices, and more particularly to a mobile computing device responding to internal and external stimuli.
Developments in cellular and computing technology have resulted in proliferation of smart mobile computing (e.g., handheld, electronic) devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, advanced e-Readers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. Further advances in miniaturization and materials have produced wearable devices with advanced capabilities, such as digital eyeglasses (e.g., smart glasses) and smart watches. Companies and businesses are developing e-commerce applications to take advantage of the opportunities presented by the growing number of highly-connected mobile users. While businesses strive to enhance the user experience of e-commerce applications, mobile computing devices are expanding beyond e-mail, photography, web browsing, multi-media presentations, and Bluetooth® communication. Enterprise systems allow a user to remotely access work-related functions, such as e-mail and databases on a mobile computing device. Mobile devices contribute to the growing network of social interactions and the connectedness of users. Advanced features incorporated into mobile devices include accelerometers, global positioning system (GPS) navigation, thermometers, altimeters, barometers, compasses, chronographs, near field communication (NFC), and radio-frequency identification (RFID). In addition, numerous miniaturized accessories transform some mobile devices into equipment with additional functionality that ranges from amusement (e.g., radio control toy console, fish finder) to mission-critical (e.g., smoke alarm, infrared hot-spot detector, medical condition detector, portable microscope, radiation detector, etc.).
As mobile devices become ubiquitous, these devices are as common to some users as a wallet/purse or a set of keys. For other users, a mobile computing device is a veritable electronic “Swiss army knife,” handling a plurality of functions and in some cases replacing the wallet and keys of a user. Coupled with Internet access, functions or programs that are not currently available on a mobile device can be quickly updated, acquired, and used.